Luka
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Tidak sengaja Mencuri dengar obrolan Sasuke dengan Suigetsu akhirnya Sakura mengetahui semuanya. Sakura akan mengabulkan apa yang di inginkan oleh Sasuke, yaitu untuk menghilang dirinya dari hadapannya. /Oneshot/ Sakura x Sasuke /RnR please/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Luka by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat kearah parkiran di kampusnya, Ia lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan Sasuke. kalau saja ia tidak mampir ke perpustakan dulu, mungkin ia sudah sampai disana. Dan ini juga kesempatan untuk memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Matanya menatap kearah pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat sudah jam berapa dan setelah mengetahuinya, Sakura hanya bisa mengerutuki bahwa ia sudah telat selama tiga puluh menit. Telat satu menit aja ia bisa di diamkan selama berhari-hari apalagi ini telat setengah jam. Kemungkinan yang terburuk adalah dirinya di putuskan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ia tidak di diamkan atau di apakan, Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Dengan tumpukan buku yang ada di depan dadanya, Sakura sangat berhati-hati sekali untuk berjalan di koridor kampus yang sudah sepi seperti ini.

Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat akibat berlari dari perpustakaan yang ada di lantai tiga sampai lantai dasar. Bibirnya mulai merutuki bagaimana ia bisa melupakan janji dari Sasuke itu.

Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napasnya, ia lelah butuh beristirahat. Walaupun Sakura sangat menyukai olahraga tapi kalau di paksa lari seperti ini tetap saja akan memakan banyak tenaganya. Apalagi ia lupa untuk mengisi perutnya, itupun karena ia sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sangat mendadak dan harus di kumpulkan besok.

Betapa gilanya kehidupan mahasiswa yang ia jalani sekarang.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Sakura tidak melihat adanya Sasuke disana. Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat ia berlari tadi. Dengan pelan Sakura berjongkok mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lagi. Hari ini ia terlalu banyak mengluarkan energinya.

Sudahlah, kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kampus, lebih baik ia segera pergi menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia membatalkan izin tidak masuk kerjanya, daripada hanya diam seperti orang bodoh dirumah sederhana yang ia sewa satu tahun terakhir ini, lebih baik ia bekerja Sembilan untuk menambah uang jajannya.

Setelah merasa tenaganya bertambah, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari kampusnya. Hari ini mungkin ia akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

.

.

Dengan rasa kantuk yang sangat berat, Sakura dengan tidak sabar untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan saat ia berjalan lebih dalam lagi, ia sudah di sambut oleh adanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di ruang tamunya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke ada di dalam rumahnya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menepuk keningnya pelan. Pasalnya ia baru ingat kalau Sasuke mempunyai kunci cadangan rumahnya yang kecil ini.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak menghadap kearahnya. Sakura yang melihat kearoganisme Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati.

"Bekerja." Balasnya pelan sambil meletakan semua barang yang ia bawa di atas meja yang berdekatan dengan lemari kecil miliknya.

"Seharunya kau ingat waktu!" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya kenapa? Padahal ia bisanya juga akan pulang jam segini, kenapa ia malah dimarahi seperti ini?

"Biasanya aku juga pulang di jam-jam ini, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil air yang ada di dapur. Sedari tadi ia sudah sangat haus sekali.

"Ah! Kau memang menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja di dalam rumahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saja, kenapa ia bisa marah-marah seperti itu? Bukan kah dia tahu kalau dirinya selalu pulang lebih malam? Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke merasa keberatan dengan jam pulangnya?

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menepuk pelan keningnya lagi karena ia lupa untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk bertemunya sore tadi. Dan ia lupa juga untuk memberitahukan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Karena sudah tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menghubungi Sasuke, Sakura langsung mencari Sasuke di penjuru kampus. Sudah seharian ini Sakura untuk menghubunginya sangat susah sekali.

Mungkin ini karena kejadian kemarin sore yang membuat Sasuke kesal karenanya, Jadi Sasuke tak mengangkat ataupun membalas pesan-pesan yang Sakura kirimkan.

Sakura melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jamnya, ketika waktu sudah waktunya untuk memulai kerja, Sakura langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari kampusnya.

Tapi saat ia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang ia cari-cari selama seharian ini. Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang tertawa di ruang klub Sastra. Sakura memelankan langkahnya, mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu guna untuk mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan didalam sana.

"_Kau beruntung mendapatkan Haruno Sakura itu." _Sakura kenal suara ini, Suigetsu salah satu teman Sasuke. kemudian Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke menjawab ucapan Suigetsu itu.

"_Beruntung? Apa yang membuat kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu?" _terdengar Sasuke tergelak pelan membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saja.

"_Bukankah Haruno Sakura itu mahasiswa yang sangat di inginkan oleh mahasiswa laki-laki disini? Yah, walaupun dia tidak kaya sekalipun. Kau bisa lihat bagaimana tubuhnya, wajahnya! Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura itu. Dan sudah menjadi fakta bahwa Haruno Sakura itu menyukaimu."_

"_Bagaimana ya? dia mengejar-ngejarku sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Awalnya aku biasa saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku muak yang selalu saja mengekoriku setiap saat. Apalagi saat tahu bahwa ia menyelamatkan orang tuaku dari kecelakaan maut itu. Dan aku mendapatkan kejutan yang lainnya bahwa orang tua Haruno Sakura yang sudah tidak ada itu dan orang tuaku menjodohkan kami berdua dari kami kecil. Bukankah itu konyol sekali?"_

Sakura mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. jadi selama ini Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mencintainya? Berpura-pura hanya didepannya saja? Dan di belakangnya dia seperti ini? Apa ini benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha? ini tidak bisa di percaya.

"_Selain itu dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat cerewet sekali. Kasar, bukan tipeku sekali. Kau tahu bukan aku menyukai gadis yang seperti Saara yang manis dan lemah lembut itu?"_

"_Saara? yang benar saja, bahkan Saara tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Haruno Sakura yang cantik itu. Terlihat dari fisik mereka, Sakura tinggi, Saara? astaga Sasuke Uchiha matamu kemana? Aku akui Sakura memang kasar, tapi kau tidak melihat sisi lain dari kasar itu."_

"_Wah, jadi kau tertarik dengan tunanganku?"_

"_Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Belum, rencananya akan di lakukan dua minggu lagi oleh orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena aku menghargai mereka berdua yang sudah membesarkanku, sebatas rasa terima kasihku, dan kalaupun aku menolaknya bukankah sudah aku katakan, kalau aku dan Sakura sudah di jodohkan dari awal? Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk menolaknya kan?"_

"_Seharunya kau itu bersyukur."_

"_Bersyukur? Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku melewati hari-hariku jika aku sudah terikat dengannya. Mungkin banyak perang dingin akibat aku mengacuhkannya?"_

"_Kau berlebihan. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Belajar mencintainya dan menjalani hidupku dengannya dengan baik."_

"_Silahkan saja. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura tidak geram dengan Haruno Sakura yang sering mengekoriku kemanapun. Di luar jam mata kuliah dia selalu mengikutiku, seperti dia memiliki hak memiliku saja."_

"_Kau tidak tahu saja kalau di belakangmu, laki-laki yang melihat kau melintas dengan Sakura yang ada di belakangmu, selalu menggeram kesal melihatmu. Kadang tak jarang untuk mengumpatmu untuk segera mati karena di ekori oleh Haruno Sakura. aku juga mendengar bahwa ada beberapa kelompok laki-laki yang ingin sekali merasakan tubuh mereka yang akan mereka masukan kedalam tubuh Sakura."_

"_Haha! Mereka itu bodoh dan tolol sepertinya. Aku akui tubuh Sakura yang terlihat memang membuatku takjub dan membuatku mengerang, tapi dia tidak bisa mengimbangi permainanku."_

"_ASTAGA! Jadi kau sudah melakukan dengan Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Tentu saja, kalau tidak salah tiga minggu yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah ingat aku melakukannya saat aku mempunyai masalah dengan Shion, aku tidak sadar kerumah sewa miliknya dan melakukan dengannya, paginya aku mendapatkan Haruno Sakura yang terbengong seperti orang tolol."_

"_Wow! Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Haruno Sakura tahu semua kebejadanmu ini? Apa dia memakimu? Memukul? Menendang? Atau lebih parahnya lagi meninggalkanmu? Sasuke Uchiha tanpa ekor bernama Haruno Sakura itu benar-benar akan sangat tidak menarik!"_

"_Meninggalkanku? Jangan banyak bicara, aku bahkan akan senang sekali kalau Haruno Sakura itu pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi…"_

"_Tapi?"_

"_Tidak. Ya, kalau dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak perduli dengannya!"_

.

.

.

"_Tidak. Ya, kalau dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak perduli dengannya!"_

Ucapan Sasuke itu selalu berputar di kepalanya. Tidak bisa dihilangkan dari kepalanya. Hatinya hancur. Lebih hancur saat ia mendengar kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada karena kecelakaan saat ia kecil dulu.

Tangannya memegang ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering menandakan seseorang menelponnya. Sakura tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkat telpon dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya begitu saja. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menangis. tapi, sayang sekali air matanya tidak bisa keluar.

Sakura menyesal bagaimana bisa ia menyukai Sasuke Uchiha yang jelas-jelas dari awal sekali Sasuke itu memang tidak menyukainya, tidak pernah perduli dengannya. Dan Haruno Sakura sangat menyesal sekali ketika ia ingat bagaimana ia pasrah begitu saja saat tubuhnya di kuasai oleh Sasuke.

Setelah dering ponselnya berhenti, Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya. Sakura sedang berpikir bagaimana kalau ia mewujudkan keinginan Sasuke yang ingin Sakura pergi dari hidupnya? Sepertinya itu memang lebih baik, dari pada setiap hari membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal karenanya.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah cermin besar miliknya. Menilik bagaimana penampilannya saat pulang dari kampusnya satu jam yang lalu. Masih baik, hanya wajahnya saja yang kini tidak ada ekspresi apapun.

Setelah melihat penampilannya, Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan rumahnya. Semuanya sudah bulat didalam hatinya. Ia akan meninggalkan jenjang sekolah tingginya, meninggalkan pekerjaan sembilannya, meninggalkan semua yang ada di Negara ini. Meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha.

Yah, seperti yang diinginkan Sasuke. Sakura mewujudkan agar Sasuke bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya, bukan dengan dirinya yang hanya paksaan dari kedua orang tuanya atau tuntutan dari perjodohan seperti itu.

Mungkin Sakura juga akan menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Sasuke Uchiha yang seperti itu? Mendapatkan laki-laki yang menwarkan janji sehidup semati dengan dirinya, tanpa adanya paksaan dari sebelah pihak.

Setelah duduk selama sepuluh menit didalam bus, Sakura segera turun dari bus tersebut saat sudah berhenti. Ia pergi ketempat kerjanya, ia akan mengundurkan dirinya sebagai pelayan disana. Ini lebih baik.

Setelah sampai dan di kenai marah sebentar oleh teman yang berprofesi sama, Sakura langsung berjalan kearah ruang manager kafenya. Setelah di ijinkan masuk dan segera menjelaskan ia ingin berhenti, Sakura di tolak habis-habisan oleh managernya, karena Sakura termasuk pelayan yang sudah lama bekerja disini.

Tapi karena keteguhan hati ingin segera pergi, akhirnya managernya mengiyakan permintaan Sakura dan memberikan gaji terakhir serta uang pesangon yang langsung di tolak oleh Sakura, tapi tetap ia menerimanya karena managernya mengatakan itu uang untuk selama ini ia bekerja di kafenya.

Setelah keluar dan berpamitan dengan beberapa pegawai disana, Sakura segera keluar dari kafe tersebut dan segera untuk pulang kerumahnya. Sesegera mungkin untuk mengepak semua baju yang akan ia bawa lusa nanti.

Yah, lusa nanti ia akan pergi.

.

.

"Apa? Mencabut beasiswa dan memberikannya kepada orang yang membutuhkannya? Apa maksudmu, Haruno-san?" tanya dewan yang menangai beasiswa tersebut dengan kening menyerit.

"Kalau tidak bisa, ya sudah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hanya saja aku akan pindah dari sini, aku sudah bertemu dengan kerabat dari keluargaku yang akan mengurusku yang jauh dari sini." Ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Sebenarnya ini akan sangat di sayangkan sekali. Tapi itu kalau memang terbaik untuk Haruno-san, saya tidak juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi, ya sudah aku akan mencabut beasiswamu dan menyimpannya untuk mahasiswa yang akan beruntung nanti." setelah itu Sakura langsung membungkuk, memberikah ucapan terimakasih karena sudah di ijinkan menjadi mahasiswa disini.

Akhirnya masalah pertama yang ia lakukan malam tadi sudah selesai, dan ini masalah ini yang terakhirpun sudah ia selesaikan. Sakura tertawa dalam hati, ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan akan pindah kenegara lain.

Itu lebih baik, daripada ia terus di bohongi oleh Sasuke Uchiha itu.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" wajah Sakura langsung menampilkan senyumnya saat melihat ibu Sasuke yang menyambutnya itu. "Kau tahu, ibu sudah sangat merindukanmu. Ibu selalu membujuk Sasuke agar membawamu kesini. Setelah satu minggu ibu menyatakan akan menggelar pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke selalu diam saat ibu mengatakan merindukanmu." Ucap ibu Sasuke yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasakan hangat dihatinya.

"Sasuke tidak mau membawaku ke ibu karena aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku." Balasnya sambil duduk disamping ibu Sasuke.

"Padahal acara pertunanganmu itu dua minggu lagi, tapi kenapa kau malah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu?" tanyanya sambil membaw Sakura kedalam rumah, menundukan Sakura di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Ibu Sasuke, "untuk menambah nilai yang kurang memuaskan saja." Mata Sakura meneliti kesegala arah, siapa tahu saja Sasuke ada di rumah, kan? Soalnya saat di kampus tadi Sakura tidak melihat adanya Sasuke.

Lagipula, Sakura sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan adanya Sasuke. Dan Sakura benar-benar—ingin melupakannya, walaupun dalah hatinya Sakura masih tetap mencintai Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah mencintainya, dirinya di benci oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"—ra-chan?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersadar dari melamunnya, kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah samping, memandang wajah ibu Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Lihat, kau kesini, kau malah melamun seperti itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tugasmu yang banyak atau apa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan semua tugasnya sudah aku kerjakan semuanya." Jawabnya yang membuat ibu Sasuke bernapas lega. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana untuk memberitahukan pada ibu Sasuke untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak berani. Tapi demi kebagaiaan Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"Ibu memasak sesuatu yang baru, kau mau?" tawarnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya membuat ibu Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya yang memang sudah mengerut akibat bertambahnya usia.

"Aku…ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan tapi aku yakin itu akan membuat ibu kecewa." Sakura berucap pelan. Membuat ibu Sasuke hanya samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Coba ulangi?" pintanya membuat Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lagi.

Sakura berdeham pelan lalu meremas kedua tangannya agar ia berani untuk mengatakan ini semua, "aku tahu permintaanku yang ini pasti akan membuat ibu, ayah dan Sasuke kecewa. Tapi entahlah sepertinya ini memang benar apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku…aku ingin membatalakan pertunangan ini." Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Kepala Sakura menoleh kearah ibu Sasuke yang terdiam. Hatinya kini ia gelisah melihat wajah ibu Sakura yang memandanganya seperti itu. Sepertinya ungkapannya tadi membuat ibu Sasuke terkejut.

Hah! Tentu saja, idiot. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat mendengar seseorang yang di inginkan untuk menjadi anggota keluarganya kini malah menolaknya seperti itu? Kau tolol ya? bisik suara yang entah milik siapa, menyadarkan Sakura dari segala perbuatannya hari ini.

"Kenapa?" itulah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ibu Sasuke setelah lima menit hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang berbunyi. Sakura tersenyum simpul, tidak menampilkan senyuman manis seperti tadi.

"Entahlah, aku merasa masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan setelah bertunangan dengan Sasuke." Sakura menundukan kepalanya lalu dua detik kemudian ia mendongak, tangannya menyelipkan rambut merah muda panjangannya di belakang telinganya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, ini masih acara pertunangan belum acara pernikahan tidakah kau membatalkan apa yang kau lakukan?" kini tangan ibu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ada di kedua paha Sakura.

"Maka dari itu, ini masih acara pertunangan, bagaimana dengan acara pernikahan sakralnya nanti? aku takut aku malah menolak pernikahannya." Ucapnya pelan membuat ibu Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya untuk mengulang ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tolong, aku ingin membatalkannya, aku masih belum siap." Mohon Sakura pada ibu Sasuke yang hanya menghela napas pasrahnya.

"Sangat di sayangkan sekali. Padahal kalian berdua sudah kami jodohkan sejak kecil. Tapi kau malah menolaknya seperti ini. Aku membatalkan pertuangan kalian, tapi hanya dalam kurun tiga bulan, setelah itu kalian tetap akan aku tuangankan kembali." Ucapnya tegas membuat Sakura tersenyum palsu mendengarnya. Tiga bulan? Yang pasti selama itu Sakura sudah tidak ada di Negara ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya ibu Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan lain.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah makan sebelum mampir kesini."

"Sudah makannya, ya? huh! Padahal aku ingin membuat makanan untukmu." Sakura tersenyum lalu bangun dari duduknya. "kau akan pulang?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "hum, hari ini aku ada janji dengan teman untuk mengajarkan mata kuliahnya yang tidak ia mengerti." Jawabnya berbohong lagi. Ibu Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya untuk mengerti dengan calon menantunya itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa. Kalau kau ingin makan atau apa kau kesini ya?" Sakura kembali menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab ucapan ibu Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah milik Sasuke, Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh ibu Sasuke. ini hari terakhirnya, maka ini juga terakhirnya ia memeluk wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya yang kedua.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya, membungkukan badanya lalu ia segera pergi dari rumah megah milik orang tua Sasuke Uchiha.

Bibir merah muda Sakura menampakan senyumanya. Akhirnya membatalkan pertunangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha tidak susah yang ia pikirkan. Jadi hari ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus di permasalahkan.

Teman kampusnya, kampus, kedua orang tua Sasuke, dosen di kampusnya, tempat ia bekerja, Jepang dan—Sasuke Uchiha. semuanya akan ia lupakan, dan kembali membuka lembaran baru di Negara yang akan ia tujui.

.

.

.

Setelah meneliti semua ruangan yang ada di rumah sewa kecil miliknya telah rapi, Sakura langsung menegakan tubuhnya. Semua prabotan yang ia beli dari uang gajiannya ia tinggalkan, mana mungkin kan kalau ia membawanya juga? Sakura hanya membawa beberapa barang yang anggap ia penting untuk ia bawa.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menghilang dan seharusnya memang begitu. Dengan pelan Sakura menutup pintunya, mengunci pintu tersebut sebelum ia berikan kepada pemiliknya yang memang ada di samping rumahnya itu.

Setelah mengunci dan memberikannya kepada pemiliknya yang dulu, Sakura segera mengehentikan taksi yang sedang melaju kearahnya, setelah itu ia langsung masuk kedalam taksi tersebut yang akan mengantarnya kebandara.

Mata Sakura menatap sendu pemandangan diluarnya. Akhirnya ia pergi dari tanah kelahirnnya, membuang semua kenangan indahnya selama ia tinggal disini. Dan di Negara yang baru ia akan membuat kenangan indanya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya ia sudah sampai di bandara, menenteng tas punggung yang sedari tadi di letakan di pangkuannya, lalu menerima uluran koper dari sang supir yang membantunya mengambilkan dari bagasi mobil tersebut. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih Sakura langsung melangkah kedalam bandara yang ramai tersebut.

Pergi tanpa memberitahukan pada siapapun, hanya salah satu dewan di kampusnya yang tahu kalau dia akan pergi ke jepang, itupun karena Sakura tanpa sadar memberitahukannya. Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke tahu nanti, Sasuke pasti akan senang tak terhingga, karena orang menyebalkan yang selalu mengekor di belakang tubuhnya sudah pergi.

Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu, menunggu pemberitahuan pesawatnya yang akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi. Saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan menandakan ada sebuah panggilan, Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celana jeansnya. Dari Sasuke. lalu dengan sedikit malas, Sakura langsung menekan tombol terima.

"_Haruno Sakura!"_ dengan segera Sakura langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari terikan Sasuke tadi. _"Kau ada dimana?"_ pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menegang. Apa mungkin kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa ia akan pergi?

"Aku ada di tempat kerjaku." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"_Bagus. Aku akan kesana untuk berbicara tentang kau menolak pertuangan kita!"_ Sakura tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ke tempat kerjaku hanya ingin berhenti bekerja saja. Sudah ya aku buru-buru, aku harus pergi."

"_Hei! Apa maksudmu?"_

"Sasuke terima kasih!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Sakura langsung menutup telponnya lalu ia mematikan ponselnya agar Sasuke tidak menelponnya lagi.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya baik-baik saja.

Mendengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang akan membawanya kejepang akan segera lepas landas Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya. Semuanya akan ia lupakan setelah ia masuk kedalam pesawat tersebut. Ia akan membuka lembaran baru di negera yang akan ia tempati nanti.

Melupakan cintanya. Melupakan Sasuke Uchiha yang hanya kasihan padanya.

**OWARI**

**Uhuk aku ngga yakin kalo ini ada sequelnya apa ngga. Mungkin ada, soalnya ini gantung kan? Nanti kapan-kapan buat Sasuke sidenya nanti.**

**SANKYU~~~**


End file.
